Allied Nations
The Allied Nations are one of the main factions in the video game series Mercenaries. They are mainly comprised of United States soldiers but also include soldiers from at least 12 other nations. Mercenaries: Playground Of Destruction In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, the AN is headed by Colonel Samuel Garrett and Major Steven Howard. They used the US Embassy in North Korea near the Demilitarized Zone as their base of operations during the North Korean conflict. Their only mission is to remove Song from power, dead or alive. Their soldiers wear a green/grey jungle/urban-style camouflage and blue helmets similar to the real life UN Peacekeepers. They can be considered the most technologically advanced faction in the game, with an arsenal of high-tier weapons and vehicles at their disposal. They mainly use humvees to get around and can frequently be seen partrolling around the DMZ and the roads leading to the area around Kusong along with the South Koreans. They are not seen very commonly around any other areas, however some units can been seen in the Pyongyang area and of course at the MASH. Sometimes they are seen driving APCs around the DMZ and UH-60 Transport helicopters frequently flying overhead. In the northern province they once again are not very outspread and are mostly found only around their base and MASH. The majority of the AN missions in Mercenaries 1 include having to rescue someone, escort someone or destroy immediate threats to their base of operations. They are friendly with all sides in the conflict except the Russian Mafia and North Koreans. Mercenaries 2: World in Flames After the realization of the fact Universal Petroleum could not defend themselves and with the destruction of the Venezuelan oil rig, the Allied Nations mobilized their forces to "Protect the people and the democracy of Venezuela," although it is (undeniably) a front to justify their invasion of the country so as to secure their oil. (a concept based on the 2003 Iraq war) However, after having a dispute with China over where the oil goes, a conflict breaks out in which the player aids one of the factions to victory, whilst terminating the other side's leader. In the case of the Allies, their leader is Agent Philip Joyce. ''' *While the Allied Nations may seem weaker at the beginning, their gear towards the end is superior compared to the Chinese in the long run. It is also worth noting that the Allies own the strongest tank in the game, The Diplomat Heavy Tank, which can destroy the other high end tanks in one hit. *Unlike the Chinese, if Solano attacks the Allied HQ he uses a Neutron Bomb, not a Plutonium Bomb. *The Allies are only friendly towards UP and the Mercenary (if they are on good terms), they are hostile to everyone else. *Agent Joyce attempts to double-cross the mercenary, claiming the usual problem of red-tape, until the Allied HQ is utterly destroyed, in contrast to Peng, who offers it with his blessings and wishes the mercenary luck in his/her hunt for revenge. Known Members *Colonel Samuel Garret *Major Steven Howard *Special Agent Phillip Joyce *General Welch *Weapons Inspector Jordan Smith *Sergeant Patterson *Sergeant Lo Un-named Characters *AN HQ Door Guard *3 Shot down helicopter crewmen *4 Weapons inspectors *Allied Pilot working for CIA and South Korean Union Diplomacy Playground of Destruction Allies: South Korea, China Enemies: Russian Mafia, North Korea World in Flames Allies: Universal Petroleum Enemies: People's Liberation Army of Venezuela, China, Rastafarian Pirates, Venezuela '''Soldier Classes: The Allied Nations are a Parody of the actual United Nations "Peace Keeping Force." The most common soldiers or riflemen come equiped with XM8 advanced combat rifles, and they are both accurate and deadly. The Heavy Soldiers are most identifiable by the fact that their head gear is different, and that they were heavy duty backpacks. These guys carry M249 SAWs and SMAWs (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Anti-tank Weapon). Some of them also carry Stinger AA missle launchers. The ones with missle launchers carry the P226 as there other weapon. The Captains or commander units most identifiable by their baseball cap looking head wear, use the XM8 rifle like the riflemen do. As with just about every faction, they have "elite units" the A.N. have a Marine or Ranger scout unit; most identifiable by the fact that they wear sunglasses, have forest camo on their faces and they wear boonie hats and use the XM8 rifle. Their armoured vehicle crew have blue helmets and use the Sig Sauer P226 hand gun for self-defense. There are men that were orange vests, with white helmets and earphones, most likley flight crews, engineers or maintenance officers; they use the Sig Sauer P226 as their only weapon. Lastly, the allied pilot has a brown bomber jacket with golden eagle patches on his shouulders, along with a flight helmet used by some airforce pilots today (they presumably use the Sig Sauer, but that is a mystery due to the fact that they are only found in Liberator transport chopper (pavelow) and Ambassador gunships (hybrid cobra/apache/comanche looking helicopter). Note: the Allies offer you the Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle in their outpost buildings, yet they dont use or have "sniper units". Trivia *In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction whenever you kill an AN soldier you will be fined money for it, even if they are hostile towards you. *The YAH-56 gunships flying above the allied MASH and headquarters in the northern province are the only ones encountered in the game. The only way to obtain one of them is to snipe the pilot and hope that when it crash-lands it doesn't blow up. *It is possible to find an AN soldier in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames before they show up. When you find him, he will have a XM8 Combat Rifle that you can take, as well as a nearby Messenger. *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, some of the AN soldiers have pedestrian dialouge based on Pauly Shore's In the Army Now character, Bones Conway, whereas they talk in Valspeak and say stoner-like phrases such as "Man...why's everyone so hostile here?" "Heeeeeey! (as a greeting)" and "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa whoa...WHOA! There's oil here? Where man?" *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, some of the AN soldiers can be seen enjoying some down time at their main base such as one swinging a baseball bat (hitting nothing) and another swinging a golf club (also hitting nothing) as well as listening to music-bobbing their heads to the tempo, as opposed to the Chinese soldiers who are seen practicing martial arts punches in a horse stance inside their main base. External Links Listing of Vehicles in Mercenaries 2 Category:Factions